


Destiel & Sabriel prompt-one shot list

by Piggletie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggletie/pseuds/Piggletie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stumbled upon a long list of random small prompts and now I am bringing them to life because no one else will, your welcome<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you just love trains?

Castiel is a mild mannered man who works at a boring tech firm, he lived his boring life day by day so he wouldn’t freak out about how truly boring his life had turned out. With this day-by-day lifestyle in mind, everyday was the same to Castiel, so when the company threatened to take away his vacation days, he had to do something. 

The company Castiel works for gives you four years to spend your accumulating vacation days, and every year Castiel received about a week of vacation; in total, giving Castiel a month to himself. 

After deciding to go for a two week long train ride that went from Maine (Where Castiel lived) all the way down to the top of Chili ~and yes, a short portion of the train ride took place underwater- i’m aware of how geography works~. Castiel started packing right away, even though today is Friday and the train leaves Sunday. This train could seat up to fifty people, and he wished he would be lucky enough to meet a new friend or something then again, Castiel didn’t really like people.  
***  
The train station gave Castiel a sense that he jumped back in time almost thirty years and he loved it. His seat wasn’t a window, but it was right next to one, maybe he could persuade the person to switch with him.

He just placed his carry on bag into the compartment when a blonde man facing the other way walked right in front of Castiel, shoved his carry on into its compartment, and sat across from him. From the other side of the row, Castiel heard a quiet ‘Sorry, man’, he looked in the direction of the words and was met with really pink, small lips that pulled into a smirk, revealing white teeth that curved inward endearingly. Castiel looked up and saw green eyes; really green eyes. Oh yeah, and lots of freckles, thank god Castiel had his computer on his lap because he was starting to get a boner and sweatpants he was wearing weren’t the best at hiding those things.

“Uh, no-no problem man,” Castiel pushed out. The man across from him lifted his head from resting on his fist and turned forward, nodding with acceptance. Castiel quickly returned his attention to his laptop. He was getting flustered and he needed to distract himself, he hadn’t been on the train half an hour and he was already uncomfortable. So Castiel looked out the window, they started moving a little while ago and no one had claimed the window seat next to him so he did. Shifting quietly because some people were annoying like that and didn’t want any noise; once Castiel got settled in his new seat, he pulled out his headphones, logged onto spotify and soon enough, Castiel was typing away to some story he had abandoned months ago, rocking out to the Killers.

Sometime during the day Castiel pulled his legs up onto the seat so that one was upwards and the other lay sideways holding his laptop, while the way he was facing changed completely. Now Castiel’s back was against the train wall and he was facing the blonde haired man, who if Castiel was not mistaken- was staring at him- but he didn’t have the guts to look up and check, so he didn’t… until he did… accidentally.

Castiel had just finished an epic battle scene when he looked up to see the green eyed man looking at him. The man’s legs were set up the same as Castiel’s, but instead of facing Castiel, his head was against his knee and had draped his arms round his leg. Castiel’s eyes widened. The man across from him turned bright red and changed his position entirely so he was looking outside the window, Castiel cocked his head in confusion, and he swore he saw the guy bang his head against the seat a few times.  
***  
Today is Wednesday and Castiel has already finished the first draft to his story and was now editing chapter two when the blonde man spoke to him again. “Hey, this girl smells, do you mind if I come sit by you?”

“Go right ahead,” Castiel answered, he was starting to like this guy and didn’t even know his name. “Say? What’s your name?” Castiel questioned as the green eyed man swiftly changed seats, only bringing his phone over with him.

“Oh, I’m D-”

“Attention passengers, we will be stopping off at the Bella Rosa restaurant and park, we will be stopping soon.” .The announcer announced at an extremely rude time.

“Hi,” The man says putting forth his hand for a handshake, “I’m Dean Winchester, and you?”

Castiel accepts the hand and shakes it with confidence “Shurley, Castiel Shurley” a smile broke onto their faces, as they still keep their hands joined. “So, where you from?” Castiel said pulling out of Dean’s hand and scratching his nose.

“Uh, Verona. What do you do?” Dean was leaning forwards on his elbow a bit but Castiel wasn’t complaining.

“I’m an accountant, but I know Verona, do you know of Waldo?” Castiel asked, curious if they could become friends after this trip.

“Oh yeah! My brother lives in Waldo. By the way I own a gun parlor, that tends to freak people out but it’s the most interesting thing about me,” Dean says with a wry laugh, hoping that Castiel was not going to flip out.

Castiel just smiles with sage “Who am I to judge? We just met” Dean eyebrows raise like five inches off his head “But if you keep telling me about yourself then I bet that won’t be the most interesting thing you tell me,” Castiel may have been an accountant, but he was far from boring; especially on the dating scene.  
***  
When the train stopped at the restaurant, Castiel paid for Dean, and Dean wrapped his around Castiel’s waist when they walked back to the train. 

Later on in week, ~Tuesday, next week~ Dean fell asleep playing on his phone next to Castiel; Castiel took this as a golden opportunity, he stole Dean’s phone to put his number into the contacts list, but when he opened the contacts, he saw the first contact was labeled ‘lovely<3’ he clicked on it, why would Dean lead him on if he already had a girlfriend or something? He looked at the number… It was Castiel’s… he was gonna get back at dean for going through his computer to find his number, but he wasn’t angry. He just changed the name from ‘lovely<3’ to ‘Boyfriend’. He slipped Dean’s phone back into his hand and put the man’s number into his contact list.

A few hours after Dean woke up, he tapped Castiel on the shoulder, Castiel turned his head to look at the man and ask ‘what?’ but was interrupted before he even started by Dean’s lips pressed into the corner of his mouth, gentle and swift. Dean turned back to his phone and didn’t say another word until the next day, Castiel didn’t mind especially because Dean was leaning against him and running a figure eight on the side Castiel’s knee with his middle finger, softly but surely.


	2. Just a quick pat down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is caught stealing a book when his knife slips out and he needs to visit the police station

"Dammit man! I just need the book for like two hours!" Dean yelled to the police man who held his hands in cuffs.

"Heard it all; might be true, might not be. We just need to do a simple pat down and then we'll talk it out," The guy said, the guy was blonde, about as tall as Dean, and had hooded blue eyes that were just ice cold. The guy almost seemed not human, but Dean saw a few burns on the guys temple and cleared that thought up.

The officer delivered Dean to a room with a two way mirror and a black haired man, this guy also had blue eyes, but these were much kinder. "Aye..." Dean dragged out the word and winked at man in front of him. The guy had a name tag 'Shurley' it read. Shurley picked up a clipboard containing Dean's information.

"Dean, is it? Hello, my name is Castiel and i'm here to execute a routine procedure, nothing fancy, i'm just going to pat you down then I will ask you a whole lot of questions, okay?" Castiel said, unaffected by Dean, probably ment he was straight, 'What. a. waist.' Dean thought, but just to be sure; before Dean got the pat down, he held up his finger in question,

"Say, by any chance you gotta pen on you?" Castiel handed him a rounded pen, again- he wasn't stupid enough to give someone in trouble a weapon, but who knows.

Dean ripped a piece of paper from off the clipboard, wrote his number down, and shoved it in his pocket then handed Castiel the pen back, winking and giving him the most sexy slack jaw Dean could pull. Dean thought he saw the officers jaw tighten, but if so it went back to normal immediately.

Dean knew how to stand for this, so he set up quickly and let Castiel do his job. It was all one swift movement, well, it was until Castiel got to Dean's left leg that made the man stutter in his work, maybe it was because Dean was getting turned on by big handsome hands scouring his body and that kindof affects Dean's ~above average, (slightly)~ member, which was slightly bulging against his left leg. "*Cough* Uh, sorry" Dean turned red and Castiel's hands were off him being that he finished the pat down, Castiel stood up in front of Dean and smirked.

"It's fine, Oh! Almost forgot-" Castiel motioned for Dean to turn around and Dean did as was told, putting his hands on the back of his head, all of sudden he felt and hand reaching down his pocket to grab the piece of paper he put there, he smiled at the thought, but quickly pushed it back down so the officer -who could beat him for being a fag for him- could see.

Dean went to go sit down when he felt a slap on the back of his head and couldn't help but smile brightly.

The interview was extremely boring, you down want me to write about it.

As soon as the interview was over, Castiel told him to go sit at Castiel's desk while they scanned his knife and gun, (Which is what Castiel found during his pat down).

After almost an hour of twiddling his thumbs, Castiel came out of some room with Dean's gun and knife in bags, he then kept walking and smacked Dean in the back of the head once more. 

Once Dean got to his apartment, he noticed there was a piece of paper in the bag with his knife. 'Pick me up at 10, if we go anywhere other than a movie then your place I will kill you -47 Sioux Ln.'.


	3. Prankster Dean & funny Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas work at a Harvard university library,

Dean Winchester and Castiel were assigned to the same section of the massive Harvard library. Being that the building was so big, it got lonely sometimes so the two men didn’t really have a choice other than to become friends. That was over seven years ago.

“Hi, um… I forgot what section this goes in, is there any chance you could help me with that?” The college girl was obviously flirting with Dean, he could tell, but a recent experience with a particularly nasty women had Dean scheduled for men for a while. Even though he was interested in one in particular, he wasn’t about to the girl that, she had black hair, fake tan skin and a long face.

“Sure, follow me,” Dean flashed his smile, and the girl’s eyes widened, he waved her forward, quickly reading the inscripted code on the side of the book, but it didn’t matter, he was going to walk her to Cas’s desk and slip the book into the return slot. But who said he couldn’t have fun on the way? “So, I.” He started, thinking of something to say to freak her out, because this would be funny. “I think you’re really pretty, maybe after my shift ends, you could come to my house?” Dean looked at the girl, her smile was big and her cheeks were as red as tomatoes, “I mean, of course, that would mean two a.m., then all you’d have to do is avoid my mother and all of her cats. Then I could show you my ‘collection’” His eyes focused onto the girl creepily, her smile had depleted about two minutes ago when Dean had said two a.m., but he could still do so much more. “And even though the trailer is small, I could ask her to leave for a while, just don’t stare at her fake eye,” Dean made a face representing fear. They were almost to Cas’s desk so he had to wrap it up, “So what was your name?” He asked leaning on the tall side of the reference desk -towards Cas.

“T-that’s not n-necessary information!” She said with a fake smile hiding fear, she grabbed the book out of Dean’s hand and shoved it into the slot for used books, but not before he could take out the piece of paper that she had written her number down on before she approached Dean. She rushed in the direction of the door, but Dean called after her just for kicks.

“Okay! I’ll call you!”. Walked slightly faster, disappearing in matter of seconds, and all Dean could do was double over in laughter. He stayed on the floor, -basically gurgling like a five year old- until Cas had to come out from behind his desk with a glass of water. 

“Ya ‘know, i’m starting to get the feeling you don’t like women.” Cas joked, but Dean sobered up almost immediately, he stood up and took the glass of water, it was his turn to be tomato red. Cas just laughed at him some more and patted him on the shoulder before returning behind the desk. Dean joined him in the side chair that he had put there a few weeks back for when Dean’s legs would get tired but he didn’t want to leave.

“Yeah… maybe you’re right,” Dean pondered out loud, this caught Cas’s attention, he pulled his legs up in front of him in his swivel chair facing Dean.

“Huh? I mean, I get that your bi, but you haven’t met a guy have you?” Cas questioned Dean.

“I… I don’t know if he’ll want to go out with me, I mean he is demisexual, like you, Cas. But I don’t know if he likes guys… do-” Dean looked up from the really interesting spot on the floor and into Cas’s devilishly blue eyes. “Do you like guys?” Dean asked, as if this applied to Cas then it would apply to every other demisexual person out there.

“I do, but that doesn’t mean every Demi dude likes guys,” Cas was slightly confused, almost hurt, and oddly interested where this was going.

“Yeah, I know, but I have a feeling this will work... Ca-” Dean had started to say something but was interrupted by a curious Cas.

“Dean, do you actually live in a trailer park with your mother?” His head tilted slightly and a smile almost on his lips, Dean could tell he was trying to hold back a smile just in case it was true.

“Yes,” Cas’s eyes fell sadly to the floor, “except it isn’t a trailer. Rather a two story house with three bedrooms, two bath, and my mother does live there, if you count the cemetery seven blocks away as part of our property,” Dean was enjoying this way too much, Cas looked up at him with a bitchface that only his brother Sammy could defeat. Once again Dean doubled over in his seat with laughter, this Cas rolled his chair only to slap the air out of Dean’s lungs. Then softly rubbing the spot because he had underestimated his own strength.

He suddenly remembered that Dean was going to say something to him, maybe he was going to tell him the guy he’d been crushing on. Cas had liked Dean for a while, but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that, after all, it’s not like he was giving anything up, Cas wasn’t comfortable with the idea of sex, and he knew Dean, he knew that all Dean ever did was have sex. He got to talk to Dean on a daily and laugh with him, that was about as much as he needed to stay alive, but had mentioned that the guy was Demi like himself, how come he didn’t know of this other guy? He thought he knew everyone from the community in his community, and the fact that Dean was willing to go for someone who didn’t like sex, well, let’s just say Cas was proud and disappointed in the man. “Dean, what were you going to tell me?”.

Dean had been looking at Cas for a while as they were both deep in thought, but Cas’s voice pulled Dean back to reality. The blonde man took a deep, shaky breath before he spoke, pulling himself out of his chair. “Uh?... You know what? I don’t even remember!” Dean clapped his hands on his sides and pulled a smile, trying to hide the fact that he was lying, but it didn’t seem to work. Cas took a motherly stance and just blinked. “It’s…” Dean looked around for an answer to help him but the library was betraying him, until he saw the clock and that he shift had ended about four minutes ago, “It’s getting late, Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow,” He shook Cas’s hand as they normally do, and Dean was off for his jacket. Leaving behind him a slightly concerned Castiel.

Castiel wasn’t too worried, but his worry was quickly forgotten as he watched Dean’s but as he walked across the library. He felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Almost like a boner. “Oh no.”.  
:$:  
The next morning Dean walked into the library, nervous but ecstatic. He was going to ask Cas on a date with him.

He wasn’t sure if Cas liked him, he would just play it off as a friend thing if the raven haired man didn’t like him, it was well into the morning but his fantasies just kept coming, until they were interrupted by Cas tapping him on the shoulder as Dean stared at the wall of the break room, stirring a cup of coffee well over five minutes. “Dean, what are you doing?” Dean jumped in his seat, almost spilling his coffee, Cas just chuckled. Which made Dean smile wide, he had never made Cas laugh that fast before.

“Uh, Cas? Do you… do you know if you can skip out early today?” Dean asked, he was really excited about asking him.

“Sure, we can just combine our lunch break. Where did you want to go?” Cas could feel his neck getting hot, but he wore his dark green turtleneck today, the library had terrible heating and people always left the door open, terrible idea during the end of fall by the way.

“Uh… I-I was thinking. That pastry shop near the science building?” Dean murmured through his plan, looking down at his feet. After about a minute of silence, Dean looked up at Cas’s smirk “What?!” he defended.

“Wow, I’m that stupid? I can’t even tell when a guy likes me?!?!!” Cas’ voice raised an octave at the last words, seeing Dean thoroughly embarassed made him a bit more confident. “Maybe I should just stay here and sulk in my stupidity…” Cas was turning around going back to sit down in his chair and tease Dean further, but Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and spun him back around, pulling him into a tight embrace, swaying subtly.

Dean whispered right next to Cas’s ear, his voice low and smooth. It sent shivers through Cas. “First of all, never call yourself stupid, even as a joke. Second, how long?” Dean had one hand on the small of Cas’s back and the other right at the base of his neck.

Cas knew what he meant, how long had Cas liked him, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away, “Oh about… four inches,” He smiled into Dean’s shoulder, but Dean quickly pulled back slightly to look into the man’s eyes, 

“Seriously?” Dean asked, holding back a smile just in case he was telling the truth.

“No, but you can find out,” Cas offered, picking his chin up, causing Dean’s nose to chase Cas’s.

“Wait? I thought you were Demi?” Dean asked. But Castiel couldn’t resist. He sweetly pressed his lips to Dean’s, no rush or lust necessary to show Dean something good. Cas sucked on Dean’s lower lip momentarily before pulling out of his grip to grab his book bag that was essentially his man-purse.

“But doesn’t that just tell you really how long I’ve wanted this too?” Cas questioned, Dean flushed and reached out his hand, Cas grabbed it and didn’t let go until he saw that girl Dean had messed with yesterday walking across the street, Dean looked down at Cas’s hand and then questionably at Cas who just responded by pointing a finger at the girl and wagging his eyebrows, signifying that Dean should continue the prank.

Dean looked at the girl, then back at Cas, then at the girl; who was now walking across the street towards Dean. This would be odd, but fun. 

“Hi again!” She waved to the men as she approached that same smile there. “I realized that I might’ve been rude for walking out like that last night, I’m Lisa by the way,” She held out her hand for Dean to shake. He shook it and then properly introduced himself and Cas, who said he couldn’t still fool the girl.

“Hi, I’m Dean as you know, and this…” He grabbed Cas’s hand again, looked him in the eye, and before he realized what he was saying, he was saying it. “Is my fiance Cas, Cas this is Lisa.” Lisa looked shocked, her mouth slightly agape. 

“Look, Lisa. Don’t take it personally, our boss doesn’t really want coworkers dating so, he was just trying to not get in trouble on both personal and professional levels… also, Dean is like what? More than a decade older than you?” Cas answered for Dean. She opened and closed her mouth mouth repeatedly before she spoke.

“I’m sorry I assumed you were straight,” she didn’t say anything else and just walked back across the street. Dean wasn’t laughing but Cas was giggling slightly, Dean pulled Cas into the alley right next to the shop and laid a hungry searching kiss into Cas, who accepted gracefully. 

“Do you want to stay as my fiance? But. Like. Actually? ‘Cus I get the situation we are in, but we’ve been best friends for like-” He paused thinking about how long they had actually been best friends “-Since like almost eight years ago,” Cas had his arms draped around Dean’s waist, who was holding himself up by pushing his groin on Cas’s, neither man complained. “And we lived together for a few of them- that went really well. I mean do you remember? The alarm that sat in the hall and who ever had gotten up first had to go wake the other? Or the movie nights?! Or cooking nights! And when The elevator broke and I had to carry all the groceries up five flights of stairs? But then the fr-” 

“Dean!” Cas broke Dean off from rambling about a few of the best years of his life. “I’ve loved you for five years, of course I will marry you!” They both smiled brightly and played through another smooth, soft, kiss. When they pulled apart, Cas couldn’t help himself. “I mean, I love and all, and I think that this is THE most ambitious and unique proposal that anyone has ever gotten, but I don’t want to go inside that bakery.” Dean’s face quickly turned from happy to regret, why Cas had no idea, he slapped the green eyed on the side of his leg, “Because I want to go pick out some rings!” Dean practically jumped on Cas, Cas could definitely feel the hard than Dean had at the moment, but he didn’t mind the pressure it put on his own slight one. The kiss was quick because Dean pulled Cas by the hand to the nearest jewelers, the air outside was getting colder but all Dean could feel was warmer and warmer and warmer.


	4. College tour au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is on the same college tour as Castiel Shurley. Even though the college is a good one, its pretty basic; as in scavenger hunt, as in Dean gets bored and does the best with what he's got, and what he's got is a sexy partner.

"Okay! So, now that you all know your partners, on your way out grab the check list, and meet back here when you've finished. First team to get back wins a months worth of Starbucks coffee and scones!" The woman yelled over the hastily moving youth.

"Ugh, I hate scavenger hunts," Dean grunted to his partner who picked up a paper without a word, he was leading Dean down a rather empty section of the science building.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, say, I don't like scavenger hunts that much either, the dorm building is coming up soon and I already know which one is mine, I ha-" 

"How?" Dean asked.

"Because the woman who was just speaking to us about the scavenger hunt is my cousin once removed." Castiel answered with a slick smirk and a chuckle, "I can do a whole bunch of stuff regular students can't".

"Yeah, okay... lets head to the dorms," Dean was starting to form idea's of what they may be able to do in there, he could see himself becoming good friends with this Castiel guy.  
***  
As soon as Castiel had closed the door, Dean plopped into the big arm chair that was placed in the corner of the room. "So... lets play twenty questions," Dean had pushed himself into the far corner of the chair and held his knees in his arms. Castiel sat carefully on the bottom bunk of the bed, close to the chair Dean was in.

"Where are you from?" Castiel asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas. You?" 

"Just a few counties over, You know where Derry is?" 

"Uh..."

"It's close to Boston, don't worry about it." Castiel closed up that question.

"What's your favorite food?" For lack of a better question.

"Cheeseburgers" Castiel growled hungrily. Dean chuckled.

"What made you choose Dartmouth?" 

"My brother plans on going to Stanford, but they won't let him unless someone else in his family has at least been to college that wasn't community, it's part of this weird scholarship deal my dad made with them. Also, I love it up here," Dean smiled at his brothers name, Castiel wanted to swoon because of it. "I've got a personal question, but you've got to answer it, okay?" Dean asked and Castiel could see that Dean was being completely serious.

"Shoot."

"Are you okay with gay people?" Dean deadpanned, not looking away from Castiel, not even blinking.

"Duh," Castiel laughed but then remembered Dean didn't know about Castiel's situation, but Dean seemed annoyed. "I-I mean! I'm pan, I just forgot that I didn't tell you, sorry. If-if your not okay with that, you can leave if you want," Castiel looked down at his hands and waited for Dean to call him gross. But he just felt the bed dip next to him and a hand come up on his shoulder blade.

"Dude, I was asking because I'm gay." Dean's voice cracked a bit at the end, like he was admitting it. "I mean, my dad thinking i'm bi, but i'm not."

Castiel let out a breath and continued to ask a question "Do you want to drop the game and watch some tv with ramen or Cheetos? Because i've got plenty?" He said pointing towards the two cabinets over the kitchenette in the corner.

"Hell yeah," Dean agreed. So they stayed in the room all day instead of doing the scavenger hunt, Castiel could show Dean around another day. They watched modern family, joy, some other shows and a scary movie, Castiel being too whimpy to change the channel, and too whimpy to remember it was just a movie, climbed into Dean's arms and pulled his legs up over Dean's lap, ducking his face against the blonde boy's black t shirt. Dean smelled like leather and pears and it made Castiel feel comfortable. He felt Dean bring one of his hands to rest around Castiel's love handle, and he felt the other gently massage his foot. "It's just a movie, no need to be afraid, buddy" he whispered to Castiel.

"Don't call me buddy," 

"What would you prefer; kid, bubby, darling, smooch, short stop, baby, or Cas?" Dean said smiling down at Castiel, obviously he was joking about 'baby' right?

"Baby?" Castiel raised his eyebrows with curiosity.

"Your right," Dean said shaking his head slightly and wrinkling his nose, Castiel thought he saw a tinge of disappointment in Dean's eyes when he looked back at the screen, he snuggled closer to the leather smelling shirt when he felt Dean loosen his grip on Castiel's side.

"What about angel? I liked Cas," Castiel suggested, placing his chin on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at Castiel with wide eyes, and an open mouth that quickly turned into a smile. "You have something on your lips," This was one of Castiel's favorite pick up lines.

"What?!" Dean quickly snaked his hand from behind Castiel and to his lips, his cheeks turning pink.

"Mine," and before Dean could laugh or respond, Castiel had pushed their lips together, roughly. He pulled his arms around Dean and hoped into his lap completely, putting one leg on either side of the green eyed boy's hips. Dean's hand found its way to Castiel's cheek, while the other squeezed and soothed the raven haired boy's ass. They broke for air and rested their foreheads together, "Got it," Castiel laughed, and Dean hugged him close and just whispered sweet nothings to him all night, calling him angel the entire time. And Castiel couldn't help but kiss back everytime.


	5. Anastasia's scones n' things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is studying in Vermont when he meets a blonde dude, who is obviously a fuck boy. But the other blonde boy is there to watch him do his routine and its all good. Especially when Castiel is given the second blonde boys number.

Living in Vermont meant cold dorms, and cold dorms meant no work gets done, so like everyone else, Castiel Shurley finds himself at one of the many local coffee shops, but instead of going to Brookstone and getting a heater like a sensible person, Castiel spends hours on end at the little coffee shop known as ‘Anastasia’s scones n’ things’. But these long, cold trips to the coffee shop comes with benefits; like coffee, excellent scones, and a cute guy that all but stares at Castiel. The guy’s got light blonde hair and blue eyes, he’s always wearing librarian style glasses and a loose v-neck even though it’s as cold as a disney villain's heart outside. Even though Castiel loves the attention he gets from the sour faced, blue eyed man, he much rather likes it when they dusty blonde next to him says something to him every once in awhile, like ‘*nudge* 10 o’clock’ and prevents Castiel from having to talk to the blue eyed man, or getting coffee all over his computer. Sometimes he’ll say thanks, other times he just nods.

But yesterday, the blonde man with blue eyes followed him out of the shop for just a minute, “Hey!” the man said with an accent. Castiel stopped so the man could catch up with him, “I’m, I’m uh, Balthazar, I- do you want to go see an outdoor movie with me or something?” Castiel realized the man had a british accent, -Castiel hates british people, their just not attractive, farmers however...- and when Castiel got up close, he saw the posture the guy had, and the details of his face, all Castiel could manage at Castiel was a nose crinkle and a frown with a slight shake of his head, like he smelled something nasty, he quickly turned and said a quick ‘sorry’ to the pissed of Balthazar.

Today, Balthazar was facing the other direction in the coffee shop, looking pointedly at a man with light brown hair and a beard, couldn’t help but scoff when he sat down next to the dusty blonde, he was right about Balthazar, again -Castiel hates british people, there is always a reason to. But this soff got the stranger’s attention, as though it was directed toward him so he looked up at Castiel and rubbed his eyes real quick before saying “Excuse me?”.

“What?” Castiel wasn’t aware he said anything.

“You scoffed, I didn’t do anything, did I?” Castiel had never seen the blonde man’s eyes even after a few weeks of sitting next to him, but now he saw that the man had bright green eyes that were almost see through, like the color of the grass that you find in national parks, or the colors you hear about in books, even the ones people paint with. But his eyes were filled with worry, which brought Castiel back into the moment.

“No. No, no. It’s not you, that other guy who’s been staring at me for like, two weeks asked me out yesterday, -I said no, and now he’s praying on that guy in the corner,” Castiel stated, pointing to the man in the corner who was blushing profusely.

“Ah, okay. Good, I’m Dean by the way,” The dusty blonde said, this time Castiel was happy to learn a blonde dudes name.

“Castiel.” He offered his hand out in greeting the best he could while they were sitting next to each other, still, Dean shook his hand but quickly laid his other hand on top of Castiel’s.

“Jesus man, your hands are freezing, how are you not quaking right now?” Castiel just shrugged pulling his hand out of Dean’s and shoving them up his sweater sleeves. “Castiel, huh? That’s real long, do you mind if I just call you by a nickname or something?” Castiel swore he heard something that sounded like a western drawl in Dean’s voice, but he wasn’t about to comment on it.

“Sure, I don’t really have a nickname, I mean, my brother calls me Cassie, but that’s not appropriate, uh…” Dean laughed as Castiel thought, “Cas? That’s. Not. Bad right?” now he was laughing too. But Dean stopped laughing and just smiled as if he was proud or something, he just nodded his head.

“Well, I’ve got to write this paper. But if we stop working at around the same time, you wanna get some food or something?” Dean asked, turning back to his computer. Castiel knew he had more work than anyone if this coffee shop right now, but he still said yes. They worked in contented silence for about five hours until Dean closed his laptop, scribbled onto a piece of paper and left. Castiel hadn’t noticed until he had to pee somewhere around three hours after Dean left. It said; Hey, I couldn’t help myself and stole a peek at your computer, Neuroscience, huh? I guess that means that you’ll have to call me if you want to go out then, huh? I’m studying music history so I’m basically always available, (~Dean’s phone number~).

At the end of the day, Castiel had trouble falling asleep, he had hoped that this guy was into him, and now he was too excited. He thought out in his head when he would be available; ‘No class days are Wednesday and Sunday, today is Tuesday but I’ve got that test on friday, and I don’t think that I’ve got anything major next week…’ He thought for awhile before he decided that they should stop studying at the coffee shop and start studying in their dorm rooms together.

The next day he didn’t say anything to Dean, but right before he had to leave, he texted Dean ~via computer~ and told him that he could come over to Castiel’s dorm whenever he didn’t have class, (and even though Castiel only took like three courses they required at least six hours of studying each), his dorm number, and that they could go out on Sundays, maybe Wednesdays. And right after he hit send, he closed up his laptop, shoved it in his bag, and left the coffee shop. When he got back to his dorm, Dean had texted him back; ‘Great, stay in your dorm tomorrow, p.s.-nice ass’. Once again Castiel had trouble falling asleep.

Normally, Castiel would head to Anastasia’s scones n’ things at around one in the afternoon right after having a four hour class, but today is Wednesday, so Castiel would normally head to the coffee shop a few hours early, but Dean was over, so he didn’t really know what to do once he had showered and studied all the things he set aside for his Wednesday study time. So Castiel just watched as his dorm mate Uriel get ready for his writing classes from his bed, cooped up in the sheets all shoved in the corner because he was indeed always very cold like Dean had noticed. Once Uriel left, Castiel turned on the tv and slipped in his favorite movie; The Truman Show.

Castiel was just getting to the part when Truman finds that picture of him and his wife on their wedding day when there was a startling knock at Castiel’s door. He all but hopped out of bed, paused the tv and answered the door, welcoming a very sleepy looking Dean. Castiel stepped aside to let Dean in, when he saw Dean holding two coffee cups, “Hi Dean, you didn’t have to get a coffee for me,” Castiel knew how tight college budgets can get.

“No its cool, plus if you already had coffee, I could really use a second one,” Dean pulled a smirk to his tired face, he had books in one hand and coffee in the other and Castiel decided that it wasn’t a good idea for Dean to carry that stuff for a long time and started clearing off some table space, not that his dorm was messy. “Thanks man,”

“No worries, uh, I finished my studies earlier, so I’m just gonna watch some tv with headphones and if you need any help, I’m right here.” Castiel said, even though he wanted Dean to snuggle with him under the blankets.

“Oh! Good, I haven’t got any classes until like seven tonight so I can hold off for awhile, if that’s okay with you?” Dean retaliated, walking a bit closer to Castiel.

“Are you sure? ‘Cus I’d love to help, I don’t want you to be scrambling because of me, just trust me, Dean -” Castiel was cut off by Dean kissing him, it wasn’t hard or fast, it was like Dean was trying to get him to come down from a sugar high or something, but he hadn’t had any sugar lately. Come to think of it, Castiel hadn’t had any actual food in more than twenty hours. Dean’s hands were resting on Castiel’s elbows, swaying both of them slightly. Dean’s lips were chapped, really chapped, but that only made Castiel reach his tongue out to soften them. The inside of Dean’s mouth was warm and tasted of caffeine and sugar, Castiel pulled his hands behind Dean, one on the back of his neck and one resting on the top of the swell of his ass, ~just casually. Castiel coaxed Dean’s tongue to twist and curve around with his own, Dean quickly closed his mouth to pull Castiel’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, rolling it between his teeth, Causing Castiel to growl in the back of his throat and pulling Dean closer to himself. Now slipping his hand into that back of Dean’s pants and kneading the soft muscle there. Dean pulled his hands that rested at Castiel’s around the slim body and continuously gently pulling their groins together for a few seconds. Pulling apart to breath, ~more like to gasp, they rested their foreheads together, and that’s when Dean realized that Castiel was still cold, so he guided the raven haired boy to the bed, pushing himself to the wall, splaying his legs so Castiel could sit however he pleased. He chose to sit next to Dean and put his legs into the space between Dean’s legs, pulling a blanket from the corner, Dean wrapped the blanket and his own arms around Castiel. He nuzzled his face into Dean’s armpit, for some reason he really liked the smell that lay underneath the deoderant. “What’s that smell? It’s not bad, it’s like… grass or something?” Castiel asked looking up at Dean, who was smiling like it was a joke.

“I uh, I grew up on a farm, in Kansas. They have this weird saying where I’m from, it’s like; ‘If you know what the cow smells like in the mornin’ then you know you’ll know what it smells like at night too!’” Dean practically drawled.

“Oh. My god.” Castiel whispered, going bug eyed, he was sure this guy was perfect.

“What?! Just because I come from a farmer family doesn’t mean I’m a simpleton!” Dean scolded and was removing himself from the blanket, but Castiel was quick enough to stop him from leaving.

“No no! No! Don’t go- I meant oh my god as in- god how do I say this?” He thought about how to not completely tell Dean about his weird farmer kink. “I- I’ve always thought farmer’s are really. Really hot…” He was whispering and looking down, but he quickly shot his head up and spoke almost too fast for Dean who was smiling like an idiot. “Do you like trench coats?” Castiel saw the twist on Dean’s face that represented ‘What a weird question?’ but whenever Castiel was not doing college things, he was wearing a trenchcoat, and also being made fun of for it, so this was actually really important.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?” Dean answered, pulling Castiel back into his arms.

“Oh my god where have you been all my life?!” Dean didn’t even get to answer because Castiel had pushed him down on the bad and was shoving his tongue down Dean’s throat and taking Dean in his mouth before a word could be said.


	6. It's never too early to meet the love of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel! au at an airport. Sam is going to check up on his brother in Arizona when he meets a guy with caramel eyes and a similar explination for his travels. I REALLY want to make this one with multiple chapters so please tell me what you think & where you think it should go... <3

Being in an airport is annoying, especially when you’ve got a tiny man following you the entire time you’re there. But it’s not like Sam’s complaining _too_ much. This guy seems to be pretty funny, like when the woman at the desk announced that the plane would be delayed and the guy threw his head back in despair pairing the movement with a noise he thought only nine year olds could make, but as the night crept into early morning with no sign of leeway from the storm outside. Sam gave in and asked the tiny man if he wanted food. “I would love that. And by food you mean pizza and chocolate of course?” Sam hadn’t actually realized that the guy’s lips were stained red like when you eat a lollipop. But the guy didn’t have a lollipop in his mouth which made Sam curious how many hours this small man has spent sucking on lollipops to get his lips so red? But before he could think of any possible scenarios, the guy was talking again, “So, before I make you pay for thirty dollars worth of over priced food, what’s your name? It’s gonna be something brawn worthy... Like Mike! Hmmm? No, that doesn’t work…” “My name is-” Sam started. “Ah-Ah! No no, I’m guessing, and you’re picking a place to eat at while I guess.” The man had a smirk on his face and all Sam could do was stick his hands in his pockets and start to stroll with this funny stranger. “You’ve got this shy vibe, like you’re hiding something… most people hide their brawn, but you’re doing just the opposite-” He started getting cocky and Sam was slightly annoyed ~in a good way. “I am not showing off that I’m massive!” He countered. “I never said you were showing off,” The man drawled out the ‘I’ while taking one big step forward. “I said you were doing the opposite of hiding your brawn, dummy.” And Sam blushed. “Ah ha! So now I’ve got that, I can guess that you’ve got a nerdy name… Steve? No, Anthony?” “You were close with Steve,” Sam hinted as he walked them into a health bar right next to a candy shop, ‘How appropriate’ he thought. The line was fairly long so they could talk for a bit longer. “Steve, huh? Stephen?” Sam shook his head no, “Sam?” he asked with with a hint of something that sounded like ‘i give up’. But Sam nodded thoroughly. “Yup, I’m Sam, Sam Winchester.” He held out his hand for the smaller man to shake, said man shook his hand as though it was what he was born to do and Sam just smiled, he was hanging out with a nine year old in a grown ups -tiny- body. The line was only one person in front of them now, so Sam turned to actually read the board above the cashier, ‘Banana-plum salad? Damn.’ Sam was definitely trying that. He looked over at the the guy he was about to have dinner with and realized that he was actually quite handsome, with his blonde hair that was almost as long as Sammy’s and his crooked mouth that was somehow still perfect, and his eyes -that were currently scowling at the menu- were this rich shade like caramel, they seemed to embody the substance. But now it was his turn to order so he had to stop daydreaming -if you could call two in the morning part of the day at all-. “Uh, hi. I’ll take the Banana-plum salad and an honest tea,” “Sweet or unsweet?” The cashier asked. “Sweet,” The short man answered before Sam could open his mouth again. “That all?” Sam looked down to the man who gave a quick nod and a smile before handing the cashier his card and giving Sam a look that said ‘I know you want to pay but deal with it’. And Sam clapped him on the shoulder before going to find them a table in the half restaurant. As soon as Sam had his food, he realized that he was never getting his tea back from the man across from him, and that he didn’t even know the name of said man. “So, you know my name. Who the hell are you?” Sam said with a fake interrogation voice and face. His younger brother Dean would be proud. “I’m Gabriel. But I prefer to go by trickster if you don’t mind?” He said smirking. “Gabriel it is then,” Sam teased, but now he was curious “Okay, three questions; Where you from? Where you going? And why?” Gabriel took a deep breath as if regretting the trip here. “From Arizona- but right now I live in France, going to Arizona because my father is giving my younger brother a rough time,” Sam raised his eyebrows in question because who flies across the country just because their brother is having a rough time? “My father is an extreme bigoted asshat who somehow managed to raise six queer children, hilarious right? Well my brother- Cas, he is the youngest and apparently my father is beating him and his boyfriend,” Gabriel looked drained and Sam’s eyebrows were through the roof, this situation was about to get really funny. “Your turn, spill; From? Goin’? And why should we let you through? Because you know, moose's aren’t allowed on planes with people,” Sam gave Gabriel a bitchface and Gabriel just laughed. “I’m from Kansas, but I’m going to Arizona to help out my younger brother who wound up in the hospital because his boyfriend’s dad beat the shit out of him,” Gabriel looked intrigued, “Say, who is your brother dating? Do you know by any chance?” “Don’t know his name but he’s sixteen,” Sam’s heart dropped, he had been so angry at the entire family of Dean’s boyfriend and now he was sure he is sitting with the guy's brother in the airport! “Shit,” Sam muttered into his food that he had been playing with. But he managed a breathy chuckle “That sounds like my brother,” Sam’s neck started turning red. “But I thought you said you were from Kansas?” Gabriel inquired. “Yeah, we are. But when I was a baby my mom died and our dad went batshit crazy and I had to turn him in, he would leave us in motel rooms for weeks and give us five dollars to live off of, so then Dean got shipped all around because no one wanted a six year old with PTSD and I stayed in Kansas because I somehow was worthy for a family up there. Dean wound up in Arizona when he was thirteen and got adopted, and now I guess he is in the hospital for being himself,” Sam shook his head because he should be able to protect his brother from dumb bigots. “Wow, I did not expect that, but it’s okay, we’ll get through this together,” Gabriel reassured Sam, “So, are you gay too? ‘Cause if so, that would be great,” Sam could see the nervousness in Gabriel’s caramel eyes and he just smiled. “Yeah. I mean, were cool, I’m bi, and if you want I can be ‘in a relationship’ too,” Sam teased and Gabriel lit up with a smirk. “C’mon, let me go buy you some candy,” Sam said collecting his things and standing up. “How do you even know if I like candy?” Gabriel questioned sticking his neck out. “Because the insides of your lips are stained red, and I can tell you’ve eaten more lollipops recently than I have in a decade,” “Damn, you got my metaphorical and literal number already, can I keep you forever?” Sam could help but throw his head back slightly and nod as they walked into the candy shop. This trip would be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and gabriel head to arizona to check on their brothers, and what gabriel doesnt get, is how their relationships are going to work out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I havent posted in forever... But real people took interest in hanging out with me and im sorry!!!

Sam's seat was in the left corner of the large plane heading to Arizona, Gabriel was sitting somewhere in the middle, but the plane was too big for them to talk, so Sam settled for staring at the back of his head.

 

Other than not being able to sit with his 'boyfriend', Sam had a decent flight. The airport where they landed was nicely air conditioned, so much so, Gabriel almost convinced Sam to find a bathroom so they could do it, but Sam refused so they wound up making out in a storage closet instead. 

 

//

 

Sam wished he could call the hospital good, he really wanted too. It was just too damn hot, i mean, how did the doctors not suffer from heat stroke everyday? It sure as hell wouldn't be safe to perform sugery with heat stroke!

 

None the less, Sam worried and wondered his way through the hospital until he found Dean, hooked up to four machines and his hand tightly grasped in another boys. "Dean!" he yelled when he saw his younger brother. Dean's gaze snapped uo from the raven haired boy and traced over Sam's recently moose like body.

 

"Holy shit-Sam?!?!!" Dean inquired with a smile that look like it was hurting his stitched lip and gaused cheek. Sam was hugging Dean so tightly before he could properly release his hand from what Sam assumed to be Dean's boyfriend/Sam's boyfriends brother/Gabriel's brother/this is getting confusing... (lol). "I didn't think you would come, I should've got beat up a while ago, huh?" Dean was laughing, laughing! He was in a hospital bed and supposedly severely injured, but still laughing.

 

"Ah, man! I missed you so much!-" Sam said as he started letting Dean go from his bear hug.

 

"Oh, nono! Don't you dare tell me you're a sappy type!?" Dean jokingly accused but Sam didn't have time to respond before Gabriel bounded into the room and started shaking his brother and yelling at him like he was his kid. 

 

"Gabe-GABRIEL!" Yelled the raven haired boy with a minor back brace and a cast around his left knee, "Relax, I'm fine. I promise. Now, would you quit badgering me like mother? Or do I have to run away from you too?" Sam had picked up by now that the kids name was Cas. Cas's face bore a masive smile that Gabriel replied with bursting laughter like he was just told the funniest joke in the universe. Maybe he was. But for now, Sam was going to act like the big brother he was and interogate.

 

"Okay, I know you might not want to talk about it-" 

 

"Sammy, it's fine," Dean gave Sam, who was currently sprouting an intriged face, a suporting glanse then turned his attention towards Cas.

 

"So; I was telling my mother about what being gay meant when my father came tumbling in, obviously extremely intoxicated-"

 

"Like. Always." Gabriel shot in.

 

"-and said to me 'Son, if your gay, -hiccup- then your mother is gay too! 'Cause if your mother is gay! Then she likes -hiccup- men! And men like women! So you're not gay! Haha! Gotcha! Now go fetch -hiccup- my keys will ya? I need to attend -hiccup- a meeting!' So then I went and got his keys, but when I returned, my father was answering the door and when Dean walked through the door and came up and kissed my cheek, father lost it; he threw punches, kicks, started calling us names-" Cas told.

 

"-He's making it sound like he was hitting both of us," Dean said to Sam, "His dad was stepping on his back and legs! He was calling me names but- gee, Cas. I'm so sorry, man," Dean said taking Cas's hand in his own, said boy's eyes starting to well. "The only reason I got hurt was because when I tried to puch Cas's dad off his and he started hitting me with the bottle of boose he had," Dean grimised and gripped Cas' hand tighter.

 

There was a few minutes of silence until Gabriel broke it "So, Cas, you are aware I  live in another country, and you definitely cannot live with Ben and Aubrey anymore, so where are you going to live?" Gabriel was sitting in the chair opposite of Cas while Sam resting against the counter top in the corner of the room.

 

"My parents they could take him since they are fostef parents, but they wouldn't foster him, just that we wouldn't have to split because of incest rules 'n stuff," Dean replied for Cas who just smiled up at Gabriel looking for aproval. 

 

"Okay, sounds good enough. But if you two aren't married in at least three years, im druggin you up and sendin' you to a vegas chapel!" Gabriel joked with a southern drawl and Sam laughed.

 

More silence.//

 

Getting out of the hospital was a real hassel because of gaurdian rules and the fact that Cas was walking out with differet gaurdians than he came in with. But other than that, no one was angry or in pain, and that made what Sam had to do a bit easier. "So are you headed back to the same airport or no?" The chill of the rainy/drizzly air outside was soothing.

 

"Uh, no. I'm headed straight back to france, my darling. I know what you're about to say," Gabriel said while tuking his chin upon Sam's chest and leaning up for a slow kiss, it didn't really go anywhere, no tongue, no movement, just simole pressing of lips since they both knew what was to come. When they separated, Sam laughed. "What?!"

 

"You-you've still got the flavor of lemon pie on your lips and it's awesome," Sam pecked at Gabriel's lips a few more times. "You know, even though we might've met not even twenty four hours ago. It's been a pretty awesome day."

 

"Dude. Our brothers are in the hospital!" Gabriel huffed/laughed out.

 

"Released from the hospital. But I did enjoy meeting you, very much, and I'm quite sorry it had to end this way, I think that it would be more than awkward dating my brother's boyfriend's brother," Sam laughed at the obserdity of it.

 

"Yeah, me neither. I could never do that to Cassie, he's my baby bro!" Gabriel pecked at Sam's lips one more time before staring up into them for as long as possible before "Well, I should head off, my flights in a few hours, but I'll do my darndest not to forget your luxurious hair , got that?" Gabriel questioned, backing away from Sam to his rental car.

 

"Yeah. Hey, uh..." Sam huffed another laugh before shouting to the Gabriel who was half way to his car already "So I'll see you at the wedding?!" He heard faint laughter and a 'yes' before he went to go find Dean's parents and Cas. 

 

But sure enough; two years later when Cas turned twenty one, Dean popped the question in vagas, but like civilized gays. They got married in Dean's home town of Lawrence. Sure enough Sam saw Gabriel and they smiled and talked and laughed. And if they wound up doin' it a few times before the ceremony bagan, then no one needed to know.


	8. Destiel: king of the fandom of the land of the un natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite destiel art peices

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/dd/cb/08/ddcb08688c3fc4ad795bf54b15c5f4d6.jpg


	9. Here comes the man with the bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cant sleep so Charlie takes him to build a bear workshop

The meds aren't working, tea doesn't help, and Niquel oddly enough just makes Dean giddy. Dean Winchester has suffered from 'late night awareness' -as he likes to call it- since he was 16. Dean was able to control it when he was at home, but now that he's wasit deep in text books, papers, and stress. Well, lets just say he might have had to buy just a little bit of foundation to hide his sleepyness... Maybe.

He's gotten pretty good at hiding his tiredness, especially from the cute guy who lives on the other end of the hall, and Charlie. Charlie is practically Dean's little sister, but she can be quite clueless when it comes to details.

Infact, Dean's hanging out with Charlie right now, as he jumps from building to building, clad in tight jeans, a black t shirt, and a festive flannel. After all, it's nearly Halloween. Charlie is right behind him, spouting facts about ancient creatures called wraiths when just stops and starting yelling "Hey! Hello? Is anybody home?? C'mon man, wakey-dakey!" 

And all of a sudden, it was just a dream. Dean was being shaken by the very same red head. He slowly moves to sit up against the head board, not opening his eyes until he's rubbed at them with the heel of his palm. "Oh jesus Charlie, why am I up now?" Dean asked chancing a glace at the clock, afraid of the hour it might portray. 12:36. Good. 

"Because Dean," she moved to sit facing Dean "You promised we'd go shopping today. I havent seen you in two weeks, and I can't go that long without the other half of the g.b.f. Squad." Charlie stuck her hand up slightly dismissing the idea. And because Dean was awake, and had no classes until tonight, and wanted to be a good friend; hurridly got dressed and soon enough they were in some girly-dopey store in the middle of the mall.

 

—-—-—-—-

 

After about four stores, Charlie pulled Dean into a Build a Bears Workshop. He looked down at her with a bitchface that held no water -and he knew it-. "Go. Nuts." Charlie said crossing her arms, leaning on one hip and smiling back up at Dean. Who had just raised an eyebrow "My treat babes" she more often then not called him that because it made him laugh.

The selection process was way too vast to be for a civilized person let alone a child, cotton candy muffin bears and my little pony rainbowsomething or others, or a heart! Dean didn't even know what he wanted. He tried thinking of someone who he knew that he could pretend to talk to. But who ever came to mind wasn't helpful, so he grabbed a big plain black sack that would be transformed into a teddy bear.

The stuffing was easy, spin the wheel, kiss a cloth heart, and do a little dance. But the store had these little air freshener type things that you were supposed to place inside the bear. Dean tried to think of a person or a place that had the most beautiful smell, but nothing came to mind so he asked for watermelon and cinnamon, silly would be good right?

Silly was good, because he was going for something to help distract him from his insomnia, so when he saw a blue bow tie, Dean knew it would work with the stark black fur the bear had. And just because Charlie said she was paying for this bear, and Dean knew how much these little shits cost, he went and grabbed a tiny little tan trench coat to just add to the controlled obserdity of his bear.

The naming process for the bear was fairly simple. Dean was studying for his history class when he remembered the name of the angel of Thursday. Most likely his favorite. Dean dicided to call the teddy bear Cas.

 

—-—-—-—-—

 

Getting back to the dorm was wasy, falling back asleep was hard. They both decided on watching star wars until they fell asleep. When Dean went to go grab some pretzels from the vending machine at the other end of the hall, he saw that the cute boy with black hair was already there. Strugling to get a bag of skittles out. "Hey" the boy jumped slightly as he hadn't known anyone was behind him, "Uh, you want some help?" Dean offered while stepping closer and placing the bear gently to the side. "Th-thank you," the boy said. "I-it got stuck and as you can tell I'm not the fittest," the raven haired boy laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck. When the skittles finally did fall free from inbetween the glass and springs, Dean bent down to grab the skittles for the boy when he saw a teddy bear. But not his own, no, his was black and had a cute tie and trench coat, this one was tan and had on a red flannel and a minature gun; which Dean thought was absolutely adorable by the way. He started noticing how familier the bear was to him when it was yanked from sight by the black haired boy. "Ugh, s-sorry. You weren't supposed to see that. I don't even know why I have stuffed animals anymore," the boy quickly stuffed the bear into the trash can and started marching off, Dean could tell both their necks turning red. "Wait!" The boy froze and slowly turned around to face dean, his eyes studying the carpet and his long fingers playing with the edge of his shirt. "Skittles, dude." Dean pushed his arm out that still held the skittles towards the cute raven haired boy. "Names Dean by the way," Dean felt bad about the guy stuffing the bear into the trash can, so tomorrow he would have to make a plan. From his side of the empty hall, he heard a quiet yet deep voice, "I'm Castiel, I hope to see you again..." He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it, but he was greatful. All throughout the movie he kept silently saying the name, admiring its beauty and the way it fell out of his mouth. For the first time in a few months, Dean was able to doze off before four am. And he dreamt, he dreamt of cleaning the tan teddy bear, and giving it back to Castiel, he dreamt of the kind of smile he would have, was it toothy? Gumby? Or both? He would just have to find out for himself...


End file.
